


Hole In One

by Bluerose161



Series: Behind Closed Doors [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Golf, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Androgynous body types, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill is gonna kill him with dicc, Bottom Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Caddie Bill Cipher, Choking, Desires of cross dressing, Dipper Pines is Called Mason, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Human Bill Cipher, Like super rough, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Older Dipper Pines, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reverse Dipper Pines, Rough Sex, dick piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerose161/pseuds/Bluerose161
Summary: Mason is forced on a family outing at a golf resort for some needed bonding time to keep their facade to the media alive. Though, he didn't expect the caddie they hired to be so hot.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines
Series: Behind Closed Doors [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Hole In One

**Author's Note:**

> Dipper is known as Mason, and Mabel will be known as Madlyn. I feel like when I use any version of Dipper aside from just Dipper, it needs a new name, as it reflects a different personality. Same thing with Mabel. This story is kinda ridiculous, but I absolutely love it.

The sun beat down on the expansive acres of the golfing resort, leaving the air in a horrible sensation of humidity. It was the sort of heat that lingered in the air even when you hid in shade. The type that still weaved it’s way into making your head feel hot regardless of visors or caps. The grass was all kept in bright green from the midnight sprinklers that came across and made the grassy fields damp until the afternoon sun would take it all. 

“This weather is going to ruin my hair,” Madlyn complained, along with the huff she let out after while picking out her golf club to take her shot. Mason could see how his mother and father remained unamused to her constant slew of annoying commentary, watching as she got into position and hit the small ball as hard as she could. 

Despite the complaints of heat, he couldn’t see why she would have any. At least she didn’t need to wear chafing slacks that seemed to hover over his legs rather than grasp at his skin. Anytime Mason had sat down he could feel the slickness of his building sweat on the backs of his thighs, making uncomfortable shudders wrack through his body each time. She could wear a skirt and be mostly free from the blistering heat around them. 

Regardless, Mason kept his mouth shut and simply let out a sigh in reply. It was his turn next, and he walked along to go and set down his own ball on the small, metal stand. He affixed the visor to fit more firmly around his head of chocolate curls to get a better view of the distance he would need to overcome for his shot. 

He steadied his club into his gloved hand, taking his time to lick his finger and check the way the wind was blowing just so he wouldn’t overcompensate the shot. He could hear his sister’s annoyingness, with how she groaned the longer he took “God, just hit it already.” 

With a roll of his eyes, he took the shot with a harsh swing, squinting his eyes to look off into the distance. He was able to watch the ball land and start its travel of rolling about from momentum. Surprisingly, it didn’t take long for it to go right into the hole on the first try. To be fair, he was very talented at golf, so of course, he had the lowest score of hits so far compared to his family. 

“Good shot,” the whisper of the caddie brushed against his ear, and he couldn’t help but shudder to the feeling of his breath ghosting against his skin. His lips got caught between his teeth far too quickly, and his fingers flexed against the padding of the metal rod.

God, this caddie was going to drive him mad. Normally, they weren’t nearly as hot as this one was. Many were young, yes, but never this close to being Mason’s age, and frankly not hot enough to where the blazing sun was the least of the brunet’s problems. 

Blond hair seemed to gleam gold in sun-exposure, with tanned, muscular skin that rippled through the clad polo shirt he had on. His eyes were nothing the brunet had ever seen, bright honey that seemed to stare holes into Dippers skin, etching burns into the back of his neck, and anywhere else the man let them roam along to. 

He whispered horribly lewd things into Mason’s ear, beckoning, calling. Like a sick, overly attractive siren he had given his songs and tunes, trying to pull him overboard. They started off innocent enough, simple comments that Mason could ignore for the most part. 

_ You must be very good with your hands. _

_ Do you think anyone would notice if I pulled you aside for a minute?  _

But when Mason remained silent, trying to ignore the sirens calls, they only got more intense. 

_ So quiet and mysterious. Do you have a gag on, pretty boy?  _

_ You can come here anytime you want, you know. I wouldn’t mind seeing you all red again, even if it’s just sunburn.  _

_ Pretty boy, talk to me. I want some material for tonight when I can think of you.  _

Each time one of those was so sweetly purred into his ear, it got progressively harder to resist it. God, he wanted to tackle the caddie onto the grassy plains of this golf course and go completely wild against him. But, he reframed, not only because his family was there, but because they were there for family bonding. 

As of late, the family had gotten under some fire from the media. Mabel and his mother, Charlotte, had a terrible leaked argument to the press, and the words they said to each other were less than appropriate for a family in the spotlight. 

But, could you really blame them? There was a mutual, spiraled hate between all the Gleeful’s. None of them could stand the other long enough behind closed doors to be nice. Anything that was showed on the media was all a facade. They may all hate each other and wish for every horrible thing on the other, but that didn’t mean they didn’t have one mutual desire. 

Money. 

So now, Mason was on this dumb golfing outing with his stupid family, having to endure some of the worst blue balling in human history while trying to focus on the task of hand. 

The caddie was charming with his family, their mannerisms and speech. He was talkative in a not annoying way, with expansive hand movements and a singsong cheery tone to go along with it. His parents certainly seemed to find him entertaining, giggling along to his small comments and listening to his anecdotes while he drove them along in the golf cart. 

Even if the brunet had no clue of the male’s name, he felt enthralled. The caddie seemed so free and loose, able to talk about how he pleased and hum along to the world. Mason hated being in show business with his family, even with his love for the spotlight, he wanted to create his own identity within it. He was stuck in a mold with his family. They wouldn’t allow him to do alternate modeling despite his androgynous body type, he couldn’t wear free-flowing dresses or even think to try anything heavy on the eyes as his sister could. 

And yet, there this caddie was, so free, letting their blond hair fall in tresses of a mess. He could say what he wishes, even if some comments were meant to sweeten the tip. Most importantly, he didn’t have to worry about what trouble he would get in for trying to fuck one of his clients, while Mason would hear an earful from his parents if he even dared speak to the caddie since they started to figure out his preferences. 

His silence wasn’t a choice and yet, he managed to endure it just fine. He managed to last all the bumps in the golf carts path, any quiet whisper against his ear from the caddie, along with his parent’s fake laughs and sisters snide comments to try and fire him up. He got through the game, with Mason ending up victorious, and the treacherous ride all the way back to the large resort. 

The resort was a professional golfer’s wet dream. Painted with a gleaming white body, the place was massive, with large glass windows to reveal the fancy decorated indoors. Everything was lavish and expensive, with different wings for entertainment, merchandise, and purchasable equipment. There was even a fountain inside the place and a bar for the men to go and buy a pint and talk about home life. 

Just as the entered the cool, air-conditioned space, Mason felt a hand take his hand and tug him along. He didn’t have the chance to even yelp or form any verbal reaction from how fast he was being pulled along. The brunet couldn’t help but stumble just a tad on his own feet while walking backward, doing his best to keep up with whoever was dragging him who knows where.

It was a quick stroll, but he could see the shift in it all. Lights became a little dimmer and infrequent, with the painting of soft creme wall becoming a pale yellowing color. He was dragged into a corridor, where there seemed to be doors only a few feet apart from each other, each having two potted plants to go alongside each entrance. 

A door was pulled open and he was tugged inside, a bit harsher than he’d like so then the mystery person could close the door behind him. He huffed and looked up at the person, opening his mouth. He was going to swear this person out, threaten their job, and how dare they treat him with such harsh treatment? 

The words died in his mouth however when he saw the same head of brightly blond hair, enticing honey eyes, and sun-kissed skin. 

“Hey,” the male greeted with a grin, stepping closer to invade Mason’s personal space. He was caught completely starstruck at the sight of him, taking in the scent of cologne and sweaty musk. He slowly reached forward, feeling up muscular biceps that seemed to flex under his touch. Mason took a step forward until they were pressed into each other, his mouth melding into the other males.

He could feel caddie tense up for a moment before pushing back, the brush of a sigh creeping along his face from the male breathing through his nose as he worked his lips back against Mason’s. Tanned fingers started to full up Mason’s back underneath the unwrinkled polo shirt, gripping firmly suddenly at his thighs to feel along the flesh. 

When they pulled apart, there was a grin across the man’s face, menacing yet strangely endearing “You should use your words for what you want, pretty boy,” he hummed, almost singsong like while starting to push Mason back into a wall. He could feel his back bump against the plastered pale yellow and let out a soft sigh. 

“I would argue that words aren’t quite needed. You should know what I want out of you, considering I haven’t run off screaming to my parents of the gay man trying to get some from me,” the blond snickered, cupping the brunet’s snow-white cheek to slowly swipe his thumb along Mason’s lower lip “Fair enough. Still, you haven’t talked much on the field, I was starting to think you were straight. Mind telling me why?” 

Even with the caddie asking a question, the brunet was given no time to answer it. He was pulled into a relentless makeout, ultimately attempting to silence him. The sensations were overwhelming, from the swipe of the experienced tongue exploring every inch of his mouth to the needy grasps from large umber hands that went down his back, thighs, and ass to keep him restless and wanting. 

“My parents are catching on-” he was pulled into another kiss, feeling how his lower lip was rolled in the other male’s teeth before he was able to pull away again “They find it suspicious when-” again, lost in the feeling of the other male’s mouth. At this point, Mason was going to give up on explaining and start shredding the caddie’s clothes off. 

When he was finally freed from the incessant kissing, the brunet was caught completely breathless. His head lulled back against the wall while the blond started to kiss trails down his pale throat. 

“When what?” he asked, clearly smug and feeling self accomplished to reducing the rich-boy into a whining mess. 

Mason huffed, wiping his mouth clean of all the saliva that came from the makeout that trickled down his bottom lip and chin. He tugged at the males pants with a bit of a glare “My parents are catching on to the fact I’m gay. They find it suspicious anytime I talk to a guy, so I just don’t talk so I don’t need to listen to their shit.” 

The blond hummed in acknowledgment of the brunet’s words, but nothing else was added after. The caddie seemed satisfied with all that commentary, so he simply went to getting things on the road. He pulled Mason’s shirt up and off, tossing it across the room to start running his nimble fingers across smooth skin. 

Mason shivered and let his lower lip snag between his teeth, trying his best to keep quiet. He wasn’t sure how far away from actual society they were, and if anyone heard he was sure to be dead meat at the end of this. It was going to be difficult, with how warm the male’s hands felt against his naturally cold skin sent tingles through his nerves, and blood was flowing south into a hardening erection. 

“Damn, pretty boy. You must’ve been so needy on the golf course if you’re already getting hard. I’ve barely done anything.” he chuckled, his fingers pinching against Rosey pink nipples with a bit of a rough movement. 

“Fuuuu-uck~ Just shut up and do me already. And don’t leave any marks, my parents will kill me if they see anything,” the blond nodded, turning the shorter male over and pressing him down until he was forced to support himself against the wall. 

The position was humiliating, but Mason couldn’t find himself to complain. He hadn’t had sex in forever thanks to his family’s suspicion. He couldn’t stand the feeling of being constantly hovered over by his family, it made him feel like some caged bird, forced to commend their bullshit. 

Cold air was introduced to the bare backs of his thighs the moment his pants were pulled off his slightly wide hips. Having an androgynous body made it hard for shopping for sure. On one hand, he could easily fit women shirts from his smaller shoulder set, but his waist didn’t go in like a woman, and simply went straight down like males before meeting some wider hips and bulker thighs.

He was sure to send the caddie a look over his shoulder, he would prefer not to go through the trouble of having to make a custom order for these pants again. The blond just scoffed but took the look into consideration by moving less roughly with the article, slowly slinking it down until the cotton finally reached the floor.

Mason listened to the other males shuffling of removing all his own clothes, either tossing or setting them down depending on how convenient it was for the removal of each item. When the brunet’s pale ass was finally freed from his boxers, he couldn’t help but let out a satisfied breath, his dick finally freed from the prison of men’s underwear. 

It didn’t seem that he was the only one affected by the removal of his boxers either. He could hear the blond’s breath suddenly hitch, and all movement becomes frozen from behind him. 

“Okay, do all self-proclaimed bottoms walk around prepped and a plug up their ass? Or are you just a special case?” he could feel the tanned hands run up his rump while he teased about the question. It seemed that his voice had dropped in a few decibels, becoming a sexy drawl that made Mason’s dick leak with want. He shivered to the hands, how his fingertips seemed to purposely press down and into his flesh to leave crescents from his nails across the skin. 

“I haven’t had sex in about two months. You try going for that long and tell me you wouldn’t just walk around ready to fuck your brains out,” the male behind him laughed in complete amusement, seeming thoroughly entertained anytime Mason actually decided to talk. 

Though, they didn’t dwell on the commentary for too long. Mason’s body was wracked in shivers when he felt Bill layer the base of the plug and around with lube, a safety precaution to make sure the removal didn’t hurt in the slightest. When it was pulled out he struggled to grip at the plastered wall to the sudden empty sensation of it being removed.

Once it was fully removed, the blond let out a satisfied hum, being sure to carefully wrap it in one of the strewn-about clothes carefully. Before Mason could hear the sweet sound of a condom being ripped open and rolled onto the blond’s dick. It didn’t take long for the press of rubber to engulf Mason’s senses as the caddie positioned themselves. But something felt… Off. 

“Do all self-proclaimed tops have a dick piercing? Or are you a special case?” he asked smugly, turning over his shoulder while he mocked the caddie’s words. The male rolled his eyes, a soft smirk curving along his lips as he pushed forward, making Mason gasp to the sudden intrusion. The metal ring at the end of the male’s cock seemed to rub along places inside him in an almost alien way but was oddly magnetizing. 

“I think we’re both special cases,” the blond commentated, and the rich male could practically hear the smirk in the voice of the other as he gripped his slightly widened hips, his fingers digging in as they had before with his ass. 

The blond quickly began to work into the brunet, shoving his cock as deep as it could inside of Mason before going halfway to repeat it. His movements were relentless, even with this just being the start of the main event. He was rough and needy, desperate to completely wreck the smaller male with a level of vigor and intensity that the brunet didn’t expect. 

Mason had to use his arms as extra support to stay straight during the rough actions, his frame jolting forward and almost sending his head into the wall as he went at it like a feral animal.

His attempts to keep his voice quiet went out the window the moment he actually started. Everything felt intensified, not only from that goddamn piercing that seemed to hit right where it made his legs weak and back want to fall into unsteady jello but also from abstaining. 

Each sensation of the caddie’s hips roughly meeting to his, how his dick bobbed between his legs and dripped a constant stream of precum onto the floor while the lewd sound of squelching from the pounding was driving the brunet insane. His brain was fogging up, unable to keep up with every feeling he was so brutally introduced with. 

Tears did start to track down his face from the overwhelming feeling, and he could feel Bill start to slow down just a bit to check on him. A gurtle growl built up in his throat as he looked back over his shoulder again, staring into the male’s honey eyes with his stern glacier blue. 

“You fucking slow down now and I won’t hesitate to ride you until your dick snaps off.” 

The grin that filled the blond’s face could seem unsettling to some, but the brunet could barely care about it as he was given exactly what he desired.

Mason Gleeful, well-known and popular online influencer, had become reduced to a moaning mess from each rough hit onto his prostate, something the caddie seemed to find with ease. Nails wracked across his hips and waist in deep scratches to try and get some form of grip to keep him still, leaving a trail of fire in its wake that was sure to come out in red welts after. 

The brunet’s legs had become unsteady, making the reliance on the other to stand straight even more while Mason’s hands aimlessly gripped the smooth surface ahead of him. One of the hands let go of one of his sides to roam up his frame, moving to his throat to press a light resistance to it. 

He sputtered at first, wheezing quietly to the sensation of even remotely a bit of restricted airflow. His throat was able to work around it and he was still able to take in a proper amount of air after a few seconds, but the light grip still put just a tad of resistance against each of his struggling breaths. 

Slowly, the grip got tighter and tighter, making it so much harder to breathe than it was at the beginning. White spots started to dance across his vision, his tongue lolling out of his mouth and dripping globs of saliva onto the floor. Once Mason felt like he was actually going to blackout was when the tanned hand loosened up, leaving a few soothing rubs against his skin before it slowly roamed down his front. 

Down his chest, past his navel and hips, it went down to his straining dick. The grip was a tad firmer than Mason thought it would be, but it seemed the caddie knew what he was doing. With each harsh slam forward, it sent his body lurching forward, practically making himself move into the male’s hand for a self-performed handjob. 

The sensations were all still driving Mason all kinds of stir crazy, and a knot was coiling along his gut, shooting down into his balls and making him feel all kinds of light-headed all over again. He whined into his arm, having to close his eyes to even remotely try to steady his spinning head. 

“Fuh-uucK~ _ Mmnn _ , ahhn! I-m gunn-na-” It was so difficult to even try to tell the caddie that he was close, so he completely gave up on trying and let all the feelings wash over him. His release was like most of this ordeal had been: harsh but fucking satisfying as hell. The rich male had almost collapsed onto the floor in a hopeless pile of tired, ecstasy from how it was. 

His mind had practically flown out with his pride, and he was struggling to even breathe right, seeming to be rocky, intense. The caddie’s movements started to work to a slow, giving Mason some breathing room after his release. A hand carded into his chocolate, sweaty curls before gripping, slowly starting to pull the brunet along until his back was at a straining, awkward angle, and their faces were close. 

“My name is Bill Cipher. Say it for me,” the words seemed demanding, but there was a certain etched drawl and sweetness that had him immediately listening. His hazed eyes looked into the blon- _ Ciphers _ before he finally got to use his mouth the actually talk rather than just a mewling pillow prince. 

“Bi-hill Cip-her~” and as he breathed out the last syllable, he could feel a sudden heat envelop the space of the condom where the piercing had made its space. He whined at the sensation, some part of him wishing the rubber protector was completely out of this equation, but it was definitely for the better to use some form of safety precautions. 

They both took a long time to helplessly pant against each other, not even moving from where they were, limbs exhausted to even work to do that much. When Bill did pull out of Mason, he was sure to immediately take off the cum filled condom, tying it off and tossing it off into a wastebin not too far away. He made the brunet sit down in one of the chairs and walked around to get something to clean him with, settling on a rag that was normally used for waxing the clubs. 

There was a certain change of pace that seemed to come through between the blond’s rough motions during sex and the aftercare of it. Bill seemed to become very tender, making each movement across the brunet’s sensitive skin gentle while cleaning, and any part that seemed to mark was met with a soft kiss and a bit of cream that felt cold and soothing against it. 

Even across his neck, the male pressed slow kisses across any of the bruises from the pressure of his fingers from before, his honey eyes looking… Relaxed and content. It made Masons heart race in a completely different way, despite attempts to ignore the beckoning call of the soft, honey gaze. 

“So, did mentioned "fuck your brains out" come out to be a success?" Mason couldn’t help but laugh, his normally hidden snort coming through as he covered his mouth to try and mask it. 

“I suppose you do deserve that title. You did do better than a lot of my other flings, but I won’t butter you up that much,” Cipher seemed once again, quite pleased with Mason’s commentary, carefully dressing him back into his clothes and then himself. When Mason checked his phone, however, all that soft warmth in his heart and head of the afterglow seemed to disintegrate. He had four missed calls from his sister, two from his mother, and six from his father. 

_ Shit _ , he thought with a bit of agitation. They were surely going to be suspicious, and he was definitely hoping to play it off as getting lost trying to find the restroom. Though, that would be hard to convince them of. He turned around and looked at the blond “I have to go, my family is probably going to think I got kidnapped or something if I don’t get to them soon.” 

Bill gave a silent nod, taking hold of Mason’s hip and starting to walk him out of the storage space and down the pale yellow hallway. It was a good call, as he could feel the sting in his muscles and joints from how wild they went at it.

Just as they were about to meet back into the blinding white space, where all would become normal again, Cipher suddenly stopped walking. Mason looked up at him, raising a brow rather than speaking. The male’s thumb traced his bottom lip in a slow circle before he talked “Am I gonna see you anytime soon, pretty boy?” 

Mason gave a silent hum, looking over at the male with a bit of a scrutinizing gaze. He took a step forward until their noses brushed up against each other “Hmmm, I think it depends if you can say my name. It’s only fair, I said yours, _ Bill Cipher _ ,” he was sure to purr it out as he had before, seeing the lidded look that filled the amber gaze. 

The blond slowly moved his nose to trace down Mason’s cheekbone, following along until it got his ear. He pressed his lips against it “ _ Mason Gleeful, _ ” he whispered out slowly, thoughtfully. 

The brunet hummed, his heart bouncing against his ribcage all over again and stomach seeming to churn in a frenzy of butterflies. He gave a soft sigh, his lips etching into a rare smile, 

“I think golf just became my favorite sport. In fact, since this was such a successful family outing, perhaps we should make this a tradition. Say, every Sunday?” 

“Sounds great, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
